The girl who was always there
by Hikaru the Jinx
Summary: Sometimes the one for you is the person who was under your nose all along. ( a spilight one shot)


**A/N: hello ^_^ I decided to write some one shots for my favorite ships so, here is the first one. It's going to be spilight, so if you ship sparity, then you might not like it. Just saying. I'm also gonna say that spike is older here. **Spike's POV: I went to see Rarity today to finally confess my feelings. I was so nervous my knees were shaking, but I had to do it. Pushing open the door of Rarity's boutique, I called out. "Rarity! Hey Rarity, we need to talk!" Rarity came out from the back room looking as beautiful as ever. I gulped, starting to lose my nerve. "why spike, what a surprise!" Rarity smiled. "what brings you here?" / Twilight's POV: Spike got up early and told me that he had decided something. He was going to confront Rarity about his feelings. I wasn't so sure that it would end well but wanted to support him. Now it was noon and he had been gone for about an hour. I stared at the clock wondering if he would be it seemed like all Spike ever talked about was Rarity. He even dreamt about her! Maybe after this he wouldn't be so obsessive. I suddenly wondered what would happen if she returned his feelings. Spike would probably be spending a lot more time with the purple maned mare. He might not have as much time to spend with me. There was an unfamiliar tightening feeling in my chest. I couldn't be jealous...could I? Rarity is my friend, and spike is my very best friend. We grew up together. But what if she rejected him? Poor Spike would be crushed. The pain in my chest intensified. Spike deserves better than somepony who will let him down. Somepony who was always there for him. Somepony who knew his favorite song. His favorite color. His favorite story. But Spike also deserves happiness, and perhaps Rarity can give him that. Despite my acceptance a single tear escaped my eye. Somehow, at some point, I had fallen in love with my assistant. / Spike's POV: I walked home slowly, barely noticing my surroundings. It had started to rain softly. Rarity had kindly explained to me how she thought of me as a friend. She apologized for leading me to believe otherwise. I sighed. All I wanted to do right now was to go home. I thought to myself how Twilight was probably home waiting. Thinking of her made me walk a bit faster. I could really use a hug. Twilight was always there for me when I was feeling low, and I knew she would be there for me now. Twilight.../ Twilight's POV: As soon as Spike came in the door I knew it hadn't gone well. He looked up at me with pitiful emerald eyes. "she...said she just wants to be friends." he said. A part of me was relieved, but at the same time I was sad for him. "I'm sorry spike. I know how much courage it took to confront her." I gave him a comforting hug. His mood seemed to brighten slightly. "it's ok Twilght." his face retained some of it's sadness but there was something else too. Something I didn't understand. "i had a lot of time to think on my way here. Maybe Rarity just isn't the one for me. Actually, somepony else might be my special somepony." to my bafflement, spike headed of to bed seeming happier than he had before./ time skip, brought to you by your friendly neighborhood Rainbow Dash/ it has been a week since Spike hinted at his new crush and my curiosity is eating away at me. He keeps humming around the house and hasn't gone out much. I'm not sure I can take much more of this. I tried to think of who it could be. After several calculations I have determined that the most likely mare is Apple Jack. I should surprise spike by letting him know I figured it out. "hey Spike! I think I know who your new crush is." I teased. He looked a bit startled. "r-really?" he asked. " yep! I can't think of anypony else it could be but...Apple Jack!" I grinned, pleased with myself for figuring it out. An odd silence followed. Then, suddenly, Spike burst into laughter. I stood there dumbfounded as the dragon rolled around on the floor having a laugh attack. "what? Was I wrong?" Spike just wiped his watering eyes and smiled at me. "what?! If not Apple Jack then who?!" I was exasperated. "Twilight," Spike began. " there's only one pony in all of Equestria for me. It took me a really long time to realize it but, the girl for me is the one that's always been there for me. She's my best friend and I couldn't imagine life without her." "Spike...you don't mean...?" "I do. Twilight Sparkle, will you be my special somepony?"


End file.
